


Deceptions

by Phyre_syren



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, BAMF Original Character, F/M, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff, Protective Natsu Dragneel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phyre_syren/pseuds/Phyre_syren
Summary: Its been three years since Lucy left. Now that she's returning will everything go back to normal? Will an unseen force keep her from the Natsu? Where the best Deception is the one in plain sight. Where the balance of life and death is uncertain.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Home

Lucy stared out the train window her thoughts consumed with returning to Fairy Tail. It had been awhile since she had been home. The mission was supposed to have been simple and Master had promised it wouldn't be more than a couple of months but instead it had dragged on for three years. She remembered everything about that day because it was the day she had pretended to leave Fairy Tail forever to go undercover in a dark guild. Lucy sighed it didn't do her any good to focus on the past right now. She need to worry about her future. The Dark Guild she had infiltrated had discovered the truth and she'd spent the last three weeks on the move. Her only hope was to reach Fairy Tail. Master would know what to do but in Lucy's heart she knew she needed her team more importantly she need Natsu's help if he would forgive her. Lucy let the memory wash over her knowing suppressing it would only make things worse.

_Lucy sat in front of Mira, Master and Laxus. She was quiet. "You want me to go undercover alone to a Dark Guild?" she stared at each of them waiting for someone to laugh and say it was a joke. Master spoke softly almost like he was reassuring a child, "Yes. This guild has been abducting Celestial Mages for what purpose the council doesn't even know. Being your one of the top Celestial Mages you could be next but maybe we can use whatever their plan is against them by having you join........" Lucy shoot up causing her chair to fall to the floor and cutting Master off. Mira looked surprised and rose to hug Lucy only to be shoved away. The hurt showed deeply on her face but Mira returned to her seat. Laxus chuckled he always found it funny when Lucy would push away the woman she admired most. He felt a scolding slap upside is head from his grandfather and he quieted for now. "I can't..........Please Master there has to be another way. Maybe Erza or Elfman." Lucy stuttered trying not to cry. She knew that the mission was important but Lucy was afraid that she was far from ready to take on a solo mission and one of such extremes. Master sat quietly at first and waited. After a few breaths Lucy calmed and sat down. "Lucy it will only be for a little bit just to get the plan and get out. I promise it will only feel like a couple of days." Master looked doubtful but his voice ringed with confidence. He watched his child's face as she thought. With a heavy sigh Lucy agreed and stood to leave. She knew what she had to do and he would let her after all they couldn't afford to have it staged._

_Sitting at the bar Lucy thought long about what had to happen. Every part of her wanted to go to Natsu and tell him everything about what happened. Lucy felt Mira lay her hand on hers. 'Tell him Lucy." Lucy looked at Mira confused. "I don't know what you’re talking about." Mira just gave her a skeptical look. "You should so that when you leave he'll come for you." Lucy shook her head. That was the one thing that would stop her is telling him the truth. Before she could reply to Mira she felt a familiar presence approach. She always knew when he was near. "Oi, Luce want to go on a Job........" Lucy whipped around and smacked Natsu clean across the face. Everyone in the guild silenced and stared. Gary was the first to speak up. "Hey Lucy what the........" before he could finish Loki stood in front of him staring at him with a finish that I dare you look. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS PLACE ANYMORE." Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs. As if on cue the master came down and asked what had happened. Natsu spoke before Lucy could respond, "I thought this was your dream but if not just remove your mark and go." Natsu looked as if he was about to cry. Happy tried to go to Lucy but she swatted him away. Turning her back so that no one could see her tears. She replied fine and did so as she walked out. No one spoke or even knew what to do. As Loki followed he looked at Master. "I hope for your sake nothing happens to her. Natsu you’re a fool." With that he left._

"You know crying won't fix it." Lucy opened her eyes to see an unwanted guest. The girl was from the dark guild only she didn't really hold any allegiance. She just came and went as she pleased. "Right and I'm supposed to listen to the girl that doesn't show her face or tell anyone her name." The hooded girl chuckled. "At least I'm not dumb enough to dream about the guy I hurt because I didn't want to say I L-O-V-E you." Lucy glared at the other women. She never let her forget that she had dreamed of Natsu while they'd shared a room. "You know Lucy, you could just ask." Lucy froze and looked at the other girl. Lucy was confused as to what the girl meant. The girl sighed and turned as if she was looking out the window. "You checked on him didn't you?" Lucy asked quietly. The girl looked at Lucy or at least that’s how it seemed. "I just happened to be on some missions around there but is that really want to know. Come now surely you can do better." Lucy could hear the annoyance in the girl’s voice. The girl laughed, "All right yes and here a free be you weren't replaced according to a mage that was walking home from the guild. Honestly though you all should watch the shadows." Lucy swallowed. She didn't know much about this girl and it worried her that the guild could be spied on that easily. As Lucy was thinking a cloak surrounded her. She looked up and that Miss Mysterious had covered her just before one of the Madrid serpent members walked passed. He stopped and looked between the two women. “If that was her wouldn't I have signaled already." the cold retort caused the man to pale he looked away from Lucy and backed away slowly apologizing. Lucy exhaled that had been too close. "Your welcome." Lucy nodded to the other girl. "What’s your name?" she asked without thinking. "Ayame." Lucy gaped at the response. At that point Ayame stopped talking. Lucy would ask a question every now and again but she never said another word. Lucy giving up on getting Ayame to talk turned to the window. The scenery was still unfamiliar to her.

Ayame watched as Lucy gave up on her questions. I wouldn't want to give away the plan now would I? She thought to herself. It had taken years to get to this moment but minutes to ruin everything. Although I could use this to my advantage. "Lucy tell me about the guild." Ayame withheld a chuckle as the Lucy jumped from her speaking. Lucy gave a wary smile. "Well before I left it was a family. Everyone cared and helped each other out even though there were teams. It can be a tad noisy and they love to fight." Lucy felt at ease thinking about her home and family. Ayame was confused. Lucy had always given her the impression of a princess type but the guild she seemed so attached to didn't fit that person. Perhaps I was too quick to judge. "I've only ever known Madrid Serpent. It’s not home but I make money and I guess that’s why I kept going back. Nobody ever tried to talk to me or learn about me." Lucy listened to Ayame and felt sorrow fill her heart for the girl. It’s true that the dark guild had been every man for them self but to have that be the only family she knew seemed wrong. "Ayame why don't you give Fairy Tail a chance?" Ayame sighed. "I'll think about it." Lucy smiled maybe it wasn't too late for everyone at Madrid. "You should rest. I'll wake you when we're close." Lucy was surprised by Ayame's offer and accepted. It had been awhile since she had slept.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erza watched as Natsu sat in the corner. Since Lucy had left he hadn't been the same. She wasn't sure what had caused the change but she did know that he had been searching for any news but there never was any. Erza looked at Gray and nudged him. "Ow, what?" Gray looked at Erza extremely annoyed and regretted it when she shot him her signature I'll kick your ass look. "Talk to him. This can't go on it’s been three years. If she wanted to come back she would have." Since Lucy had left her name wasn't said without drawing a reaction from Natsu. It would cause him to jump up and demand to answers but there never were any. "Erza, Gray. I may not socialize but my hearing is fine." Natsu yelled. He knew they hadn't forgotten his hearing but it still irritated him when they would whisper about him. Having had enough of his attitude Erza got up. "She’s gone accept it and move on." Natsu shot up. He never won a match against Erza but that never stopped him from trying. "Come on guys give it a break." everyone stared at Mira. Normally she would have let them have it out but not today. She hated lying to her guild mates and this fight happened two or three times a week. Master sat staring at his children. He had given up on hope of Lucy's return when they never received reports and she hadn't come back. Markov assumed that Madrid Serpent had figured out Lucy was a mole and done away with her. The only problem was none of her Celestial Spirits had surfaced and Celestial Mages had stopped disappearing. None of this sat well with him.

As things settled down a strange cloaked figure appeared from the shadows. Everyone stared in confusion. They didn't recognize this person. Gajeel was the first to sniff out it wasn't a person but a bird under a spell. He got up but when he did it dropped something. Natsu caught the item immediately. "How did you get this." the cloak figure just disappeared leaving a confused and dazed Raven in its wake. Master was unsettled. Natsu stared at the object. He had bought it to give Lucy when he asked her out. In his hand was the locket he had thrown into the river. "Could it be her?" Wendy asked. She had help Natsu pick it out and knew he had thrown it away. "No but whatever it was doesn't bode well with me." Gajeel stated. Levy hugged his arm. Things had just started to feel normal and now she wasn't sure. Cana spoke up next. "The cards tell of our princess coming back but I don't like the card that follows." Every one stared as she held up a card showing destruction. Mira gasped and Master stood. "Let us see what comes my children. Let us hope that the card is wrong and prepare for Lucy's return." a stillness settled across the room and the raven flew away.


	2. Nightmare of 241

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a nightmare , Right?

Ayame watched Lucy rest on the train. She didn't really trust her not to try and run. Not that it really mattered. Ayame noticed a slight whimper from Lucy. She wondered if maybe the train’s movement was too bouncy for her or perhaps her cloak hadn't been warm enough. She saw no reason to wake Lucy unless it became an emergency. Ayame almost wondered what she was dreaming about. Never having had dreams herself she assumed the sound couldn't mean it was pleasant. Then again she wasn't people to some just a tool to an end. An end that wouldn't go the way they wanted.

_It's dark...... Where am I? Lucy attempts to looks through the darkness. No matter how Lucy looked she couldn't see anything aside from what was roughly a few feet in front of her. She's in what looked like a cell. The cell felt cold and damp almost like it was in an underground place. The area smelled of an unbathed human being. She shivered and started to hear what sounded like footsteps approaching but maybe they were an echo from above. However, soon the footsteps started coming closer and all she felt was fear. As the footsteps got closer she moved into the corner, just as a man came into view. He wore a lab coat. "So your awake experiment 241." His voice was cold and uncaring. Lucy felt extremely confused, experiment Lucy couldn't understand what he was talking about. Until she heard the timid voice that wasn't her own, "That’s not my name." The man scoffed and shook his head. "People get names, not things that are created in a lab." Lucy felt wetness coming from her eyes. She wanted to scream that he was wrong and that this was all wrong but she couldn't._

Lucy felt a jolt and then she opened her eyes. Lucy was on the train. Ayame had her hand on her shoulder. "Bad dream." Ayame whispered. Lucy nodded her head. She couldn't really understand it but she knew that it meant something. “I was in a cell and there was a doctor like man..." Lucy trailed off not quite sure how to continue noticing that Ayame had stiffened almost like being reminded of something unpleasant. Lucy felt concerned and gently reached out to Ayame. However the movement seemed to shake her from whatever thoughts and caused the initial panic. "That sounds scary." Ayame's voice shook slightly. She wasn't sure if Lucy was messing with her or if the she actually knew more about her than she was letting on. This didn't set well with Ayame and she desperately wished that the ride was over. So that she could go off by herself for a bit.

Soon the conductor came through announcing another hour until the train reached Magnolia. Ayame sighed with relief. She was sick of sitting and watching. Lucy cleared her throat, "I know that your use to the other guild but please come with me and give fairy tail and chance." Ayame sighed seeing that Lucy wasn't going to let this go. She nodded her head. Lucy smiled, she was excited by the fact that she could save Ayame from a dark path or at least attempt. She soon realized she knew nothing about the other. "How old are you?" Ayame looked past Lucy, "Old enough." "That’s not a real answer just an evasion." "I don't know. I never celebrated or felt the need to keep track. There happy." Ayame's tone became dark and aggressive. She didn't see the point of this. Lucy was shocked by Ayame's sudden outburst. "I just want to get to know you that’s all." Ayame sighed, "Fine. I'm somewhere around 20 years old, I think." Ayame glared out the window. Lucy stared at the girl in shock. Unsure how to feel or continue. She couldn't begin to imagine the circumstances that would lead to one not knowing their age. The most disconcerting part was Ayame appeared to be her age if not maybe a little younger. Lucy thought about how best to continue getting to know her without triggering her temper. The problem was that Ayame didn't seem to want anyone in. Maybe she could try again later and slowly slipped back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Unanswered Questions

Natsu walked along the canal in silence. Hidden in his pocket was the one item he had thought was gone for good. A gold heart locket with a fire ruby set in the center. Natsu had picked it for Lucy as a birthday present three years ago. He had planned to give it to her on her birthday but she had left before then. Natsu felt more confused than ever. Who was the figure and why did it control a raven? How had it gotten the locket? Furthermore what did Cana mean "Their Princess"? There was no way Lucy was coming back, is there? As the questions continued in an endless circle Natsu shook his head. No, Lucy had made the choice to leave. Hell she told him she couldn't take it but then again he didn't remember her mentioning it before. They were best friends, she would have said something. Maybe he had missed some silent clue. Every time he thought about it an answer never appeared. Lucy had been happy, so why? He had tried asking Erza and Gray about it. Neither of them remembered anything of the sort either. Granted He had a destructive tendency and got into fights a lot but Lucy had always been there by his side laughing. Natsu could help but imagine Lucy's laugh, how it was both gentle but strong. The way her checks would flush and how her body would shake. The beautiful way her eyes would light up.

He felt as if someone was squeezing is heart. "Why Lucy?" Natsu asked out loud. He heard a chuckle from behind. Natsu tensed and turned it was another hooded figure like before. "You’re not going to throw it again are you?" It asked. "What?" Natsu was confused. It propped its hands on its hips almost like Lucy would when she was upset. “It was such a pain to get back the first time. Are all men this impulsive.......? Wait don't answer that I already know." The figure started to laugh as if it had told a joke. Natsu glared, he had been sure it was only him and Wendy when he had gotten rid of it the first time. Just who was this person? "Are you looking for a fight?" Natsu felt the need to fight almost an instinctual need to protect his family. The figure just stood there uncaring. "Uh oh did I make the big scary dragon angry? Whatever should I do?" It mocked him and pretended to be a damsel in distress. Natsu was even more annoyed by its antics. "What do you want?" The figure just stood there and said nothing for a moment. "Just wait and see." With that the figure disappeared leaving a raven behind.

Natsu just stared at where the figure had been for a few more moments. Almost willing the figure to come back. When it didn’t, he slowly turned away and stated to walk towards his home. Natsu couldn’t understand why it had appeared? He wished he could contact Lucy. She was bound to have an idea. Shaking his head he listened to the stillness of the night as he walked. The only sound to break the silence, was that of an approaching train whistle.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mira knocked on the Master's door. She heard a gentle come in. "Ah Mira what can I do for you?" Markov was surprised to see her but not completely. "Do you think she's finally coming home? Or do you think it’s going to be war." Mira's heart was heavy with worry. Though she had never voiced it, she felt responsible for Lucy's disappearance. Doubt had been clouding her mind for so long and it broke her heart seeing how strong Natsu was trying to be. So many times she wanted to tell him but couldn't. Markov sighed heavily, "I want to believe it but I'm uncertain. Mira, I know this is hard and that perhaps you haven't been completely truthful in your feelings but know this my child Lucy will come home if I have to break into the heavens to get her back." He reached out and hugged her. He felt his shoulder get wet. Mira wasn't ready to talk about it but she was starting to open up. All he could hope for was that the omen wasn't wrong. He missed his child dearly and was ready to do anything to get her back. Whatever comes he would protect his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where I live is expecting some bad weather and it'll be hard for me to post. I'm hoping to have the next chapter out on Wednesday at the earliest. I hope everyone stays safe.


	4. Fear of the fearless

It was around 12:30 by the time, the train arrived and Ayame couldn't wait to get off the damn thing. She hated cramped spaces. If it had been just her then maybe it would have been fine but there were people. She never cared for crowds. It felt as if they were taunting her, reminding Ayame that she would never be one of them. After everyone had left she woke Lucy again and they got off. God she hated that girl. Once Lucy was off she smiled at Ayame. "Ready to go to my guild." Without the cloak Lucy could see the girl visibly shutter like someone had licked the street. She was confused by it and reached out to touch her. Only to have her hand slapped away. Ayame didn't look at her and turned. "I will see you in the morning. I need to be alone for a bit." Lucy nodded, not sure why the girl seemed upset. She had been since Lucy had told her about the dream. It was just a dream but Lucy couldn't shake the feeling that it was real. Before she could say anything Ayame walked off for the woods and disappeared. Lucy sighed and walked to the nearest hotel to get a room.

Ayame ran until she couldn't. Collapsing to the ground and screamed, "Damn it!” Releasing the spell that hid her form. Feeling a pull she spreads out her hand and focuses. A circle appears and purple flames erupt. She smiles as a figure steps out and bows. "Good evening Mistress." Letting go of the spell Ayame smiles at the figure. "Aro how good of you to come?" She smiles showing her fangs. The male was around 6 ft. one, short black hair, blazing red eyes and a body most men would kill for. Aro spread his bat like wings and kneels down to help his mistress up. He loved that they were alone. Being a demon it was an insult to his pride that he was bound to this woman but at the same time he didn't mind. She was striking and deadly. He could still imagine the blood that had coated her face the first time they had met. _It had surprised him that someone had been able to summon someone from the underworld. At first he thought to kill the girl until he saw the bodies. There were so many and the blood coated the white walls. As lovely as it was nothing compared to the beauty before him. If he had to guess she was about seventeen and curved in all the right ways. It was never said that he had bad judgement in women. Although he usual preferred the more innocent book type but this girl stole his breath. Her eyes were a dark purple that stood strikingly out from her pale skin. The skin looked as if moonlight had kissed it, leaving it a deathly pale color. She had long dark lavender hair that framed her face perfectly. She was perfect especially with the mad look in her eyes almost as if she revealed in her handy work._ Aro was pulled from his memory as his mistress spoke. "She wants me to join her guild." He shuddered at the hidden anger in the voice. He wanted this woman but she ignored every advance. It almost made him jealous of Loki. "Is that so?" He purred standing up to meet Ayame’s eyes. The look in them intrigued him. For the first time his wielder looked scared. He didn't like that look. So he reached out and cupped her check. He was surprised when she closed her eyes almost melting into the touch. A dark though crossed his mind, perhaps its time for Loki to be jealous of him. Oh he could see it now the look on his light counterpart’s eyes as his mistress accepted him while Loki’s rejected his advances. He could see it and wished for that event to pass. “I want to hunt." Ayame spoke looking up at the male and he chuckled.

Hunts for her meant destruction but she couldn't. If word got to Fairy Tail it would only cause problems. Problems she didn't feel like dealing with yet. The grass around her started to die spreading slowly to the trees. Unfortunately Ayame wasn't as alone as she had hoped. In the shadows Natsu stared. He had been on his way home when he stumbled across what looked like a couple. What had stopped him was that the girl looked like Lucy only with different colored hair and eyes. He wanted to growl until he noticed the other male pick up the girl and fly away. He raced out but they were gone. He smelled fire but it was wrong almost like it was mixed with something. He shook his head and continued home not paying attention to the dead plant life.


	5. Night of madness

Aro flew as fast as his wings would allow. He knew when his Mistress need to hunt there was no calming her down. Not that he would anyway. He loved the mayhem she could cause. It almost reminded him of his home. Fighting was normal and someone always left half dead....... not that they could die anyway. One could say he was long overdue for an ass beating. So far only two entities have ever managed it. One is the lovely women in his arms and the other was Loki. He couldn't suppress the growl that left his throat. He hated that zodiac spirit so much. He felt Ayame chuckle at the sound. "Tell me about it again Aro." He scoffed he had told her this story a thousand times but he did it admit it would pass the time as they flew. "Only if you tell me what we’re hunting." He snarked. His lavender beauty sighed. "Madrid served its purpose. So why let them stay." Oh how he was going to reveal in her destroying the guild she had built after all there can't be any witnesses. "Very well, listen close to the tale of yin and yang." He felt her chuckle and began.

_At the beginning of time there were two powerful Deities. The deity of Life and the deity of Death. Life wanted to populate the world and gave its creations the gift of magic. The deity of death however wasn't so kind. To spite the other, it cursed them to die and return to the ground from which it came. Life was deeply hurt. So Life created the first soul allowing the creation to become independent and with that it bred creating all races. This only delayed Deaths curse. Now Death was known for its vengeance so it challenged Life to a battle. Knowing that they couldn't physically harm the other, they created the Zodiacs. Life's were pure and good. To lead them Life made the celestial King. Death created their opposite but made no leader. Death preferred the wildness of its creation. The first battle was catastrophic. After much blood the Dragons stepped in. forcing the two sides into separate realms. Life’s needed a key to come to the world showing that they were invited guest. Deaths however required an incantation so that they couldn't escape. After the dragons had finished, they noticed something frightening. The Deities had disappeared. No matter where they searched or how they called neither could be reached nor felt. After time they were forgotten. However it is said one day they will return to finish what had been started._

As Aro finished he heard Ayame laugh. “What’s so funny?" He growled. “You left out the best part." "Did I and what would that be?" Ayame looked up, "Your battle with Loki." Aro slowed, he had left it out but seeing her amusement to that had him laughing. "So it would seem. Shall I tell you of it?" Ayame nodded. It was her favorite story but also served to encourage her anger.

The dark guild master paced. His men hadn't found Lucy. Meaning that their death was guaranteed. He may lead it but all knew the truth. They were a means to an end for Ayame. After all it had been her idea to kidnap the celestial mages. He shuddered not sure what Ayame did with them when they were brought here and he didn't want to know. He had tried to break Ayame and force her to follow him. That was a disaster. He felt the scar on his chest flare. This only happened when...... the window blew in knocking him back. He stared up at glowing purple eyes. His breath constricted. "We'll find her! Please don't." He begged with tears falling. Ayame cocked her head, "You served your purpose now it’s time to say Good bye" She stalked over with the grace of a panther. The fake master's eyes filled with terror as he backed away. "Run make this fun." Ayame chanted letting her murderous intent spill out. "Scream for me. Tell the world who ended you." Before the man could run he was pinned and felt a blade sever his Achilles tendon. He screamed and begged but all he felt was another slice. Ayame smiled as her blade continue to sever tendon after tendon. It was slow but the joy she felt couldn't be described. She knelt down next to the barely alive man. "It was so funny. How you sought to control me but now look who’s in control. I get to decide if you live or die. Why I think we’ve done this dance before, haven’t we?” The guild master gulped. Ayame’s tone didn’t match what was reflected in her eyes. Those eyes…………… his train of thought was interrupted as Ayame continued. “I didn't kill you the first time but now I can. Everything is in motion granted not the way I wanted but it’s more fun now." the man let out a choked sob as Ayame lifted him up as she stood, revealing in the fear he expressed. Without a single hesitation she cut his throat and let the blood spill. She dropped the lifeless body. Only a hundred more to go. By the time 3 am had arrived she was drenched in blood and bodies were scattered everywhere. Aro stood against the wall watching and revealing in her madness. It almost reminded him of death if it had a physical form. She turned to him and smiled. With that they left to get her changed and back in time to meet Lucy. After all her next goal would prove far more fun to watch.


	6. Not an update

Hey Everyone,

Sorry this isn't chapter six. It's in the works I'm just trying to hammer out a few fine details. I really appreciate all the support. I hope everyone is safe and I'll have chapter six up soon.

-Phyre

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fan-fiction. I'm sorry if the characters don't completely match up. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
